


Игра с полной информацией

by Emma_Frost



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	Игра с полной информацией

\- Крестики-нолики? - спрашивает Шерлок, залезая в холодильник с головой и принюхиваясь к чему-то желтому в пластиковой коробке.  
В трубке щелкают языком.  
\- На восемьдесят одну клетку?  
\- На двести двадцать пять. Выигрыш при пяти в ряд.  
\- Шесть по горизонтали, восемь по вертикали.  
\- Шесть и семь. Я слежу за тобой. Если смоделируешь доску с помощью приложения для айфона, я об этом узнаю.  
\- Шесть и девять. Если бы ты играл честно, ты бы не кормил сейчас свой мозг сахаром. Кстати, симпатичная пижамка.  
\- Пять и девять. Ну и где камера? в холодильнике?  
\- Да вы просто гений, мистер Холмс. Шесть и десять. Когда ты ищешь еду, ты похож на норную собаку. Очень длинную таксу с длинной мордой.  
Шерлок снова забирается в холодильник и вытаскивает миниатюрную камеру из-под светильника.  
\- Пять и одиннадцать. И у меня нет ничего сладкого.  
\- Семь и девять. В левом ящике стола, под полотенцем. Когда я заходил в прошлый раз, оставил для тебя плитку "Линдта".

Когда он слышит первые звуки "Имперского марша", то сует руку под подушку, не открывая глаз.  
\- Ладья е5-е6, - сонно говорит Шерлок. - Шах. И еще Кардифф. Там жила одна из жертв. Та, что с розовым чемоданом.  
\- Мимо. Час назад наступил вторник, так что к чертям шахматы, продолжаем морской бой. Д-8. Фолкстоун. Мое первое преступление.  
\- Мимо. Что ты сделал, украл пакетик жевательного мармелада? И-4. Ньюпорт. Мой самый сложный труп.  
\- Мимо. Это был не мармелад, а ограбление банка. И-5. Тикхилл. Убийство из ревности. Я был молод и нерационален.  
\- Ранен. Лондон.  
\- У нас кончились английские города, Шерлок.  
\- Значит, я выиграл.  
\- И-6.  
\- И убит. Спокойной ночи.

\- На улице стоят девять домов, англичанин живёт в красном доме, у испанца есть собака, в зелёном доме пьют кофе, итальянец пьет вино, австриец живет в последнем доме и никогда не опаздывает, хорват пьёт водку, он гомосексуалист, зелёный дом стоит сразу справа от белого дома, тот, кто курит Галуаз, разводит тритонов и носит костюмы от Хьюго Босс, в сиреневом доме курят Лаки Страйк, китаец пьет чай, в жёлтом доме не курят и носят Прада, в седьмом доме пьют молоко, в третьем выращивают марихуану, норвежец живёт в первом доме, сосед того, кто курит Честерфилд, убил женщину в зеленом пальто, в доме по соседству с тем, в котором держат лошадь, курят Лаки Страйк, тот, кто курит Лаки Страйк, пьёт апельсиновый сок, японец курит Парламент, норвежец живёт рядом с синим домом, француз приходит с опозданием на час, ирландец одевается у Вивьен Вествуд, убитая женщина была женой того, кто курит марихуану. Отсчет пошел. Шестьдесят секунд. Пятьдесят девять. Пятьдесят восемь. Пятьдесят семь...  
\- Шерлок, - говорит Ватсон, - мне звонил Лестрейд. Говорит, не может до тебя дозвониться уже трое суток.  
\- ...сорок семь. Сорок шесть. Сорок пять...  
\- Я начинаю о тебе беспокоиться. Ты ешь цветы и сухие макароны.  
\- Тридцать восемь. Тридцать семь. Тридцать шесть. Тридцать пять...  
\- Ты напугал миссис Хадсон, когда выскочил из шкафа и закричал, что только что убил Мориарти.  
\- Двадцать три, двадцать два...  
\- Ты убиваешь его всю последнюю неделю. Мне кажется, у тебя что-то вроде зависимости.  
\- Четырнадцать, тринадцать...  
\- Ты совсем себя не бережешь. Ты спишь с телефоном и разговариваешь во сне.  
\- Шесть, пять, четыре, три, два один. Стоп!  
\- Шерлок...  
\- Я тебя сделал, сделал, сделал, сделал! - кричит он в трубку и прыгает по дивану, выбивая викторианскую пыль из подушек.  
\- Шерлок, - говорит Ватсон, - можно я его убью? Один раз.  
Шерлок машет руками и уносится на второй этаж со скоростью гончей.

\- Шерлок, - говорит Ватсон, - тебе посылка.  
"Вам письмо", - говорит почта.  
"Продолжи логическую последовательность, - пишет Мориарти. - Если первая жертва была убита три дня назад в Брайтоне в восемнадцать тридцать. вторая вчера в Манчестере в двенадцать двадцать одну, а третья сегодня утром в пять сорок семь, то когда и во сколько будет убита четвертая?  
P.S. Посылаю тебе подсказку. Храни ее в холодильнике при температуре не выше двадцати по Фаренгейту".

"Дорогой Шерлок, - написано в смс, - я очень рада получить от тебя в качестве поздравления с Новым годом решение бинарной проблемы Гольдбаха, но мне почему-то кажется, что оно предназначалось не мне".

\- Майкрофт, - говорит Шерлок, - мне нужны коды запуска всех ракет "Томагавк" на вооружении британского флота.  
Никто в клубе "Диоген", как обычно, не издает ни звука, только стены возмущенно молчат. Майкрофт поднимает взгляд от газеты.  
\- Решили перейти к стратегиям, - поясняет Шерлок. - Поверь, когда он нацелит на Британию украинские "Кенты", это не покажется тебе смешным.


End file.
